


The Greatest Betrayal

by SweetTartFairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Caught in the Act, Roommates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTartFairy/pseuds/SweetTartFairy
Summary: Yuuri arrives home to discover Phichit has betrayed his trust in a big way.





	The Greatest Betrayal

Yuuri pause for a moment standing outside the door to his apartment. The sound of muffled voiced were coming from inside. A feeling of dread slowly swept over him as he reached for the handle. Unlocked the door as quietly as he can and slowly pushing it open. Yuuri creeps in to the dimly light apartment. The flicking light from the living room conforms his greatest fears.  
“How could you...” Yuuri whispered, dropping his gym bag to the floor. Phichit jumps up from the couch in surprise and tries to hide the evidence of what he had doing.  
“Yuuri!” Phichit cries in surprise as he moved to block Yuuri view. “What are you doing home so soon? I wasn’t expecting you back for until 5!”  
“its almost 6!” Yuuri yells, his fists clinched at his sides, “but I bet you were too wrapped up in this betrayal to notice the time! How long has this been going on?”  
A guilty look crossed Phichits face, “This isn’t as bad as it look!” Phichit said, as he moved closer to Yuuri.  
“You promised you’d wait. You said we could go at my paces”  
“I wanted to be patient but, you’ve been taking so long and I just couldn’t hold off anymore…”  
“Oh, so this is my fault is it! I should have known this would happen. You’ve never been one for self-control.” Yuuri turns, walking back to the door, yanking it open .  
“Please don’t leave!” Phitchit cried, “I only watched 4 episodes, I’ll re-watch them with you later, I swear!”  
Yuuri turns back to face Phitchit. The only light in the room coming from the TV. “That’s not good enough.” Yuuri, said slamming the door behind him.


End file.
